Cas' Adventures With Dean's Razor
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Cas se queda solo en el búnker, y su nueva vida como humano está llena de nuevas sensaciones, incluída también la del aburrimiento.


**Warnings: Spoilers 8x23**

**Notas: Esto es muy ridículo y estúpido, pero me sentía con ánimos de escribir algo alegre.**

Dean y Sam le habían dicho que esperara en el búnker, no tardarían en volver. Nisiquiera se había molestado en preguntar a dónde iban. Kevin seguía desaparecido, así que estaba completamente solo, rodeado de silencio, pero al menos no era uno de aquellos lugares lúgubres que tanto parecían atraer a los Winchester como residencia para pasar la noche. A Castiel le había gustado el búnker siendo ángel y le seguía gustando siendo humano. Le hacía sentirse seguro, y en aquellos momentos de vulnerabilidad era lo que más necesitaba, sensación de seguridad.

Ser humano era complicado, y al principio había resultado insoportable. ¿Cómo se siente alguien que cambia de raza al cien por cien de la noche a la mañana? Era frágil, y contaba con la desventaja de las _emociones _y sentimientos, siempre apareciendo cuando menos se lo esperaba, frío, calor, angustia, miedo, o la sorprendente alegría repentina cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse y la voz de los chicos entrando a través de ella. Había encontrado distracciones, pero pocas le hacían olvidar lo que había ocurrido en el cielo no hacía mucho y que el planeta entero había tenido el placer de vislumbrar, todo gracias a él...

Se frotó la cabeza intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente. Las lágrimas eran incómodas, de todo lo nuevo que había experimentado, llorar era lo que menos le gustaba.

Tenía que encontrar algo con qué entretenerse, así que dejó el libro encima de la mesa y se levantó de la silla. Realmente no tenía una gran idea de algo que hacer. Se conocía el búnker de memoria. La última vez que se había quedado solo había descubierto la mazmorra que Sam había mencionado una vez, y desde entonces, nada más le había sorprendido.

Al pasarse la mano por la barbilla mientras pensaba, se notó la barba bastante crecida y rasposa. Obviamente había crecido desde aquella fatídica noche en la que todas sus funciones humanas habían cobrado vida todas a la vez, incluídas aquellas que venían con el bonus de la infamiliar vergüenza, y pensó que se había dejado bastante descuidado. Se encaminó al baño y se miró en el espejo. No era tan malo como volver del Purgatorio, pero aquello estaba empezando a tener más bien aspecto de barba de náufrago que de la perfectamente cuidada de Dean. Resopló con frustración ante el hecho de no poder arreglarse con un chasquido de dedos.

"No puede ser tan difícil..." Murmuró para sí mirando a las cuchillas de afeitar de los chicos. Los había visto afeitarse más de una vez, al menos conocía el procedimiento. Pero no dejaban de ser cuchillas cerca de su cara.

Primero abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara con agua caliente. Giró uno de los botes que estaban encima del lavabo y leyó 'espuma de afeitar', y sin pensárselo dos veces, primero se lo echó sobre una mano antes de extendérsela sobre la cara. Hasta ahí había sido fácil. Dudaba que tomarle prestada una de las cuchillas a uno de los hermanos fuera muy higiénico, pero francamente, no le importaba demasiado. No supo de quién de los dos era la que había elegido, pero decidió ponerse a la faena.

¿En qué dirección se cómenzaba? ¿Hacia arriba o hacia abajo? _¿Por dónde empezaba?_ Por las patillas, sí, recordaba a Sam empezar siempre por las patillas, extremando el cuidado en darles forma. Pensó en que quizás él debería dejarse patillas. ¿A Dean le gustarían las patillas? Aunque, ¿desde cuándo a él le preocupaban esas cosas? Volvió a concentrarse en el espejo.

Movió la cuchilla hacia abajo y le salió bastante bien a la primera, lo cual le animó a continuar.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó cuando a la tercera pasada no pudo evitar hacerse un cortecillo cerca de labio. Y, maldita sea, no podría curárselo con sus ahora no existentes poderes. Se dio las gracias a sí mismo por recordarse su nueva fragilidad.

Siguió por la otra mejilla, añadiendo dos cortes más a la colección, pensando que le iba a quedar la cara como un cuadro, pero que ahora ya no podía dejarlo.

Lo que le daba más grima era el cuello. Especialmente no recordando si afeitar hacia abajo o hacia abajo en esa zona. Probó con suavidad hacia arriba...

"¡Mierda!" Se había pillado un lunar.

Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Solo le quedaba medio cuello, bigote y mentón, así que se dio ánimos. "Dean y Sam lo hacen todos los días, yo también debería saber hacerlo. Mi recipiente es un hombre, al fin y al cabo." Pensó en alto. Cuando el silencio se volvía demasiado aburrido, solía hablar solo en alto.

El cuello lo terminó con un total de cinco cortes. Parecía que cuánto más cuidado le ponía peor terminaba.

Lo siguiente fue el labio superior, y para subirse los ánimos, lo logró terminar ileso, a lo que esbozó una sonrisilla satisfecha. No pudo decir lo mismo del mentón.

Ahora tenía media cara cubierta de pequeñas heridillas rojas que estaban comenzando a escocer y se miró con el ceño fruncido al espejo.

"La próxima vez me saldrá mejor."

Castiel todavía seguía encerrado en el baño cuando los Winchester llegaron. Los escuchó llegar –en realidad solo escuchó la voz de Dean sobre la de Sam hablando bastante alto sobre por qué AC/DC son mejores que los Scorpions– pero no les dijo nada.

"¡Cas!" Le llamó Dean desde las escaleras. "¿Dónde estás?"

Castiel abrió la puerta del baño y le gritó saliendo del interior. Se presentó delante de Dean con la cuchilla todavía en mano y se señaló a la cara.

"¿Podrías explicarme cómo hacer ésto sin acabar así?"

Durante unos segundos ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando a Cas incrédulos ante el hecho de que hubiera intentado afeitarse. Era, simplemente, algo a lo que no estaban muy acostumbrados.

"H-has intentado, ¿afeitarte? ¿Tú solo?" Preguntó Sam.

"¿Es esa mi cuchilla?"

Castiel todavía seguía confuso.

"Lo necesitaba." Les dijo.

Dean le recorrió con la vista la cara llena de pequeños cortecillos. Le recordó un poco a la primera vez que Sam se había afeitado, él mismo le había enseñado. Le seguía dando asco que hubiera utilizado su cuchilla, pero estaba ante la misma persona que había estado viendo una película porno preguntándose si el de las pizzas amaba o no a la canguro. Suspiró dejando el machete con el que se había cargado a medio nido de vampiros aquella tarde sobre la mesa de madera y se dirigió a Castiel.

"Maldita sea, mira cómo te has puesto. Ven, vamos al baño."

Castiel lo siguió, y una vez allí, Dean cortó un par de trozos de papel y le dijo que se limpiara toda la sangre.

"Cas, no puedes utilizar las cuchillas de otros tíos. Es antihigiénico."

"Comprenderás que no había otra."

"¿No podías haber avisado? ¿O esperado?"

Castiel se encogió de hombros. Dean suspiró y continuó.

"Éstas cosas las suele enseñar un padre a su hijo, no puedes hacerlo sin tener ni idea, tu cara es el resultado." Cas pareció ofendido por aquel último detalle.

"¿John te enseñó a tí?"

"Sí."

"Podrías enseñarme."

Dean miró a Castiel.

"Sí, la verdad, debería hacerlo. Ésta cosa crece todos los días."

Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que Dean no vio. El moreno se había olvidado se seguir limpiándose con el papel higiénico la sangre hasta que las heridas coagularan, así que Dean recortó otro cuadrado de papel y empezó a cortar pequeños trocitos.

"Cuando te hagas una herida, corta un trozo de papel así de pequeño y póntelo sobre ella. Se pega con la sangre. Así ayudará a que se cure." El cazador hizo lo que le acababa de explicar sobre uno de los cortes de la mejilla izquierda. "No me gustaría que te desangraras solo por afeitarte mal." Bromeó. "Y la próxima vez, avísame."

Castiel asintió.

"Dean..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que debería dejarme patillas?"


End file.
